Dragon Ball
Summary of the plot Pretty simple plot. A kid name Goku grows up and trains to be a strong fighter and eventually grows into the protector of earth, along with his descendants Gohan and Goten. Along the way he befriends powerful people such as Piccolo and Vegeta and he and the Z-warriors also fight evil and powerful beings such as Freiza, Cell and Majin Buu. Thus, this becomes the prototype for modern Shonen Manga/Anime. 'Timeline of the Series' Part 1 Dragon Ball *Pilaf Saga *21st Budokai Saga *Red Ribbon Army Saga *22nd Budokai Saga *King Piccolo Saga *Piccolo Jr Saga Part 2 Dragon Ball Z *Saiyan Saga *Namek/Frieza Saga *Androids/Cell Saga *Buu Saga Part 3 Dragon Ball Super TBA Power of this Verse This verse is pretty powerful, in part 1 they had wall to island/country level, part 2 has multiple/large planet+ to star level characters in the verse with top tiers being even higher. In terms of speed, their travel speed seem to range from Massively Hypersonic to Relativistic, with the God Tiers exceeding light speed, however, recent calculations have them reaching quadruple digits Mach reflexes since the Saiyan Saga, so they might be even faster than that. While these make them slower and weaker than the likes of Bastard!! or Saint Seiya, Dragon Ball is still very powerful in it's own right and is considered a high tier Manga verse, with recent upgrades slowly making this verse catch up with the others. Some of such upgrades came thanks to the new movies, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods '''and '''Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F". Another entry for the''' Dragon Ball franchise began as of July, 2015, so that means another boost in power, so '''stay tuned for the next entry of the franchise! Continuing straight from the Manga, and tying up with the previous 2 films, enters: Dragon Ball Super! It should be noted however, that the Animeverse (Which includes the two TV specials, all the original Anime series released between 1986 and 1997, filler included, including the infamous follow-up "Dragon Ball GT") actually has the Z fighter on a relatively higher level, with them reaching FTL reaction time since the Frieza Saga, as well as both secondary canon confirming Cell as a solar system buster (a claim often disputed in various VS forums), as well as having Majin Buu destroy a whole Galaxy (albeit gradually) on a flashback presented by the Supreme Kai. Check Dragon Ball GT for the follow up. Firepower of the verse: Part I: Multi City Block level+ to Small City level+ between Pilaf Saga and 22nd Budokai Saga, reaching City level+ in King Piccolo Saga and Island level+ in Piccolo Jr Saga. Part II: Planet level in Saiyan Saga, Large Planet/Multi-Planet level+ in Namek Saga, reaching Star level in Cell Saga and finally Large Star level+ in Buu Saga. Part III: Solar System level+ with the introduction of Beerus. Strength Feats: Dragon Ball lacks of lifting strength feats, but they have notable striking strength feats, as they are capable of hurting characters with planet level durability and beyond with punches. The verse has striking strength ranging from Class PJ to at least Class XTJ. Speed: Ranges from double digits to triple digits in Part I, reaching quadruple digits in early Part II to sub-relativistic+ in Frieza Saga, and Relativistic to Relativistic+ between Cell Saga and Buu Saga, with the Part III being possibly Massively FTL+ due to recent Beerus' speed feats. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters EternalZack Rocks75 Polar-kun Tao Pai Pai Forksnipe315 (Goku fanboy) Dragonsblood23 Pedro Piovan Stefano4444 The Living Tribunal 1 HybridSaiyan GohanLSSJ2 Yedkowt Pikatoo (The Only True DBZ Fanboy) SwordSlayer99 X-men33 (Son-Goku) SchutzenDunkelZiel1217 Valar Melkor 2 Sheoth JM715 BlitzStrike Fire86743 Fire24672 Neutral NovaReaper (Loves the Franchise, but hates Beerus and Whis Fanboys) Quincy King (Loves the Franchise, but hates Beerus and Whis Fanboys) Antvasima DarkSchneiderKing Lord Kavpeny (Loves the franchise, hates wankers and fanboys) Darkness552 (Likes DBZ until after the Cell Saga) CrossverseCrisis (Likes the franchise, hates wankers and fanboys) AsuraDestructor(Loves the series, but feels like it's being milked nowadays worse then it has ever been) Mandrakk The Dark Monitor (loves the series, hates the wankers and rat kid fanboys) Opponents RyanBurns Bat Siri Characters God Tiers: Gogeta Whis Beerus Frieza Vegeta/Son Goku Top Tiers: Vegito Majin Buu Gohan Gotenks High Tiers: Cell Dabura Future Trunks Kaioshin Piccolo Mid-High Tiers: Trunks Goten Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Future Gohan Android 19 Doctor Gero Tien Mid Tiers: Burter Chiaotzu Bardock Krillin Yamcha Captain Ginyu Nappa Raditz Saibamen Low Tiers: Kami Mr. Popo Kid Goku Piccolo Daimao Star Officer Black Tao Pai Pai General Blue Mr. Satan Bulma Master Roshi Chi-Chi Hacchan/Android 8 Launch Anime/Movies only: Super Android 13 Cooler Broly Bojack Gogeta Janemba Pikkon Hatchiyak Turles Garlic Jr Hirudegarn Video Games only: Demigra Calculations or respect threads Category:Verse Category:Dragon Ball